List Of Sets
Here is a list of almost all Dragons sets. Dragons Universe is below all of the Dragons sets. Dragons: Large sets: 9890 Warriors Fortress 9896 Dragon Tower 9897 Dragons Challenge Medium sets: 9881 Battle Gate 9886 Sorcerers Lair 9871 Dragon Slayer 9882 Fire Mountain 9850 Showcase Dragon Small sets: 9862 Valtheran War Chest 9862 Warfang War Chest 9860 War Chest 9864 Valtheran ballista War Chest 9863 Warfang catapult War Chest Warrior Krystal Wars Krystal Wars Large sets: 9891 Vorgan Stronghold 9898 Draigar Castle 9895 Man O' War 9878 Ultimate Battle 98921 Battle Chest Medium sets: 9885 Marauders Cliff 9882 Fire Mountain 9883 Sea Dragon 9652 Sea Assault 9884 Ghost Dragon 9876 Marauder's Ambush 9877 Island Of Fire Small sets: 9873 Vorgan Attack 9867 Vorgan War Chest 9865 Norvagen War Chest 9866 Draigar War Chest Iron Raiders Iron Raiders Large sets: 9650 Raiders Keep 9651 Raiders Ambush/ Krystal Ambush Medium sets: 9653 Raiders Attack/ Outpost Attack 9652 Raiders Sea Assault Small sets: 9656 Raiders Ballista (War Chest) 9655 Raiders Catapult (War Chest) Elementals Elementals Large sets: 9839 Tower Dragons Medium sets: 98001 Fire Ghost Dragon 98002 Water Ghost Dragon 98003 Earth Ghost Dragon 98004 Tempest Ghost Dragon Fire And Ice Fire And Ice Large sets: 9858 Dragon Mountain 9889 Portal Of Fire 9879 Vorgan Ice Fang 9834 Fyren Sea Phoenix 60044 Battle Chest Medium sets: 9887 Fire Storm Fortress 9664 Fire Ambush 9828 Fire & Ice Movie Edition Set 60040 Giant Dragon Egg Small sets: 9857 Ice Outpost 9856 Fire Sentry 9892 Smoke Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9893 Frost Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9874 Flame Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9875 Ice Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9859 Ice Claw (Attack Dragon) 9853 Firedrake (Attack Dragon) 99929 Movie Edition Set 9892 Mongor Strife Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9874 Kragmyre Wrath Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9875 Daakon Fury Dragon (Dragon Egg) Stormount Rage Dragon (Dragon Egg) Spell Casters Spell Casters Large sets: 9806 Wizards Strong Box 9807 Wizard's Sea Assault Medium sets: 9831 Spell Casters Unleash 9832 Spell Casters Summon 9833 Spell Casters Bane 9824 Solaris Dragon (Wizard's Dragon) 9825 Radiax Dragon (Wizard's Dragon) Small sets: 9541 Dragon Sages 9542 Spiritus Guild 9543 Xenoz Clerics Metal Ages Metal Ages Large sets: 9813 Ramparts Of Ryousan 9514 Dragon Ramparts 9812 Odaku Armoury 9613 Norvagen Destroyer 9508 Draigar Fortress Medium sets: 9697 Screechlurker Antimony Armour Dragon 9696 Darkinferno Nickel Armour Dragon 9500 Cavern Dragons 9625 Thoron Platinum Armour Dragon 9624 Stendhal Titanium Armour Dragon 9504 Metal Eggs Collection 9680 Metal Eggs Collection Small sets: 9819 Ferroch Last Stand 9818 Odaku Invasion 9689 Ramparts Victory (Army Builder) 9867 Battle At Odaku Armoury (Army Builder) 9868 Norvagen Ambush (Army Builder) 9829 Targon Mercury Armour Dragon (Light Dragon) 9626 Aroara Bronze Armour Dragon (Light Dragon) 9848 Argentum Silver Armour Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9849 Irascor Copper Armour Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9840 Rutilus Gold Armour Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9843 Ferrarius Iron Armour Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9692 Fearswoop Lead Armour Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9693 Havocfire Beryllium Armour Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9691 Clawdagger Tin Armour Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9694 Heliostrafe Chromium Armour Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9676 Draigar Cavalry (Army Builder) 1 Of 3 Figures Plasma Dragons Plasma Dragons Large sets: 9435 Valor Castle 9430 Vorgan Plasma Fortress/ Tower Assault 9552 Plasma Dragons Towerbridge 96002 Siege Of Raiders Keep Medium sets: 9426 Darkwoods Ambush 9427 Fire Cavern 9468 Ravine Battle 9470 Rivenbeak Royal Glider Dragon 9468 Rawlsong Ocean Camouflage Dragon 9407 Balefyre Fire Dragon 9408 Clawshock Electric Dragon 9408 Fangrene Acid Dragon 9413 Iceblaze Ice Dragon 9471 Vipenroar Black Vulture Dragon 9469 Trefalkyr Jungle Predator Dragon 9580 Plasma Horde 5196 Plasma Species Clash 9577 Plasma Dragon Playsets Small sets: 9447 Battle Realm Booster Packs 9448 Battle Realm Booster Packs 9449 Battle Realm Booster Packs 9450 Battle Realm Booster Packs 9455 Battle Realm Booster Packs 9452 Battle Realm Booster Packs 9453 Battle Realm Booster Packs 9454 Battle Realm Booster Packs 9585 Prongrowl Solar Sabotage Dragon 9584 Trylobite Advance Attack Dragon 9444 Wraithwing Draigar Avatar Dragon 9443 Thunderoar Draigar Transport Dragon 9442 Crawbellow Vorgan Phalanx Dragon 9586 Tidalfire Coastal Defense Dragon 9633 Talonlock River Dragon 9637 Archeaop Gale Dragon 9607 Sether Metal Slash Dragon 9608 Crymson Vulcan Fire Dragon 9605 Vile Wind Sprinter Dragon 9606 Brimer Dark Claw Dragon 9581 Golgorath Dark Hoard Dragon 9602 Tailtorn Jungle Glider Dragon 9582 Hydracc Tidal Smasher Dragon 9583 Gorgonaw Forest Predator Dragon 9638 Scauld Arbor Dragon 9636 Fernbogg Swamp Dragon 9637 Tempyst Storm Dragon 9634 Stormer Range Dragon 9609 Boulder Krystal Cavern Dragon 9538 Sawskreetch 9537 Clawdigger Vorgan Hailstorm Dragon 9535 Wizenbeard Draigar Lightning Dragon 9536 Tailsmash Vorgan Thunder Dragon Battlestorm Epic Battlestorm Epic Large sets: 96001 Battlestorm Castle 9648 Dragonstone Battlefield 96000 Siege Chariot 9552 Plasma Dragons Towerbridge 9569 Terradiver Argentix Battle Glider 9568 Landstrider Aurios Rank Divider 9597 Battlefield Vehicles Set 9545 Fyreskiff Warship Medium sets: 9641 Wizards Tower 9642 Sorcerers Turret 98267 Reignyth Battle Plasma Dragon 98267 Reyghar Battle Dragon 9643 Egg Assortment Small sets: 9417 Sunblott Equinox Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9419 Darkcrown Eclipse Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9420 Cycloneblaze Nova Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9418 Cirrusfire Solstice Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9645 Serpentorch Horned Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9647 Ironscales Royal Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9644 Fireptile Plains Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9646 Blazebasilisk Hunter Dragon (Dragon Egg) 9630 Fortress Attack (Army Builder) 9631 Forest Expedition (Army Builder) 9564 Argentix Revenge (Army Builder) 9629 Ruins Battle (Army Builder) 9565 Aurios Assault (Army Builder) 9566 Mythics Battle (Army Builder) Final Set One single set was released as a farewell to Dragons. 9414 Castle Attack ---- Dragons Universe: Large sets: 95213 Deluxe Dual-Blast Dragon Hunter 95214 Ultimate Action Dragon Destroyer 95208 Hyper Assault Dragon Slayer 95207 Rapid Fire Dragon Fighter 95217 Ultimate Dragon/ Flarestorm Medium sets: 95205 Tailspike 95204 Torchwing 95203 Blackheart 95202 Clawripper 95135 Goldrage 95133 Icestorm 95132 Venomfang 95131 Flamedrake 95130 Starblaze Small sets: 95123 Albatross 95124 Raven 95129 Colt 95134U Alliance Fig Pack 95134V Alliance Troop Pack 95102 Blind Pack Series 1 95229 Falcon 95230 Stallion 95231 Eagle 95120 Hydrobolt 95121 Amberblast 95122 Terager 95226 Fleshtear 95227 Skullcrush 95228 Ironclaw 99626 Limited Edition Figure Rise Of The Predavors Rise Of The Predavors Medium sets: 95236 Blaze Jinryu 95238 Chrono Kaizer 95235 Assault Excaliga 95234 Blizzard Glaragon 95237 Chaos Orzorus 95233 Thunder Vozeus 95239 Ultimate Battle Set Small sets: 95106 Five Dragon Battle Pack 95257 Azure Striker 94260 Bloodstone Raider 95255 Freeze Glaryu 95258 Ruin Orzero 95181 Swarm Dragons 95142 Predavors Pack 95142 Predavor Fig Pack 95256 Soul Kaiga 95259 Shock Vosanu 95108 Five Dragon Battle Pack 95137 Five Dragon Battle Pack 95109 Five Dragon Battle Pack 95107 Five Dragon Battle Pack 95138 Five Dragon Battle Pack 951091 Battle Game Pack 95166 Swarm Dragons 95141 Alliance Fig Pack 95141 Alliance Pack Category:Sets